Abberation
by Aerisse.Hasste
Summary: (Rating due to gore. Slight AU.) Yu Mi-ra hadn't run into Judge T that day at the supermarket, letting him and his family go on unscathed. The Yu family on the other hand...


Summary: Yu Mi-ra hadn't run into Judge T that day at the supermarket, letting him and his family go on unscathed. The Yu family on the other hand...

* * *

Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Needed something to work on and something related to GOH. This came to life. I write as a hobby but I don't have much experience with fights. Therefor the following chapter may or may not be crap at it's finest. I'm sorry. Criticism is allowed in a respectful and humane perspective. **

**Warnings: Gore, violence.**

* * *

Drake McDonald was strong. Very utterly so. Mi-ra wheezed as her fingers clutched to her bleeding sides, a small pool of the crimson liquid gathering on the floor where she stood. Her arm hung limp as she staggered. Drake sneered at her, "What's this? You're not dead."

His nose wrinkled in disgust, looking down at her through his lower eyelashes, like she wasn't even worth comparing with the lowest of vermin.

She spat at him.

Mi-ra would have laughed at the expression he pulled if her stomach wasn't torn open. Drake snarled at her, raising his impossibly large sword. Mi-ra barely managed to duck and roll away, leaving a cloud of dust and piles of debris. She coughed when she landed, the sound as wet as the blood she spat on the ground.

Drake appeared before her in a flash, and in one swift maneuver, kicked her against the wall, right in her abdomen. Mi-ra violently shook and coughed out blood as her stomach was flattened, or whatever got unattached and ended up as a splatter against the wall.

"Hm? Persistent brat..." Drake mumbled to himself, sheathing his sword. He raised one blood soaked leg one more time for the finishing blow... She needed to distract him if she was going to escape.

He coughed, a trickle of blood going down his chin. His eyes trailed downwards where a shaky, pale hand held a sword glinting in all it's bloodstained glory buried itself into his chest. She couldn't knock him out, couldn't beat him; she was just so weak...

He could feel the searing glare from between the strands of her hair. Immediately, he cursed and reached for his sword to finish her off once and for all.

Mi-ra coughed out blood, spitting all over the floor. Her grip on the sword's handle loosened, Drake swung down. Another attack barely escaped. Realistically she knew she couldn't possibly escape. What with the guy being stronger, faster...

Drake McDonald was strong. Stronger than her. But he was loud, abrasive, and quick to anger. He was prideful. And she could use that pride against him.

The older man watched as the damned pesky teenager got up to her feet. He was done toying with her.

Drake hissed at her, deftly removing the object from his being and throwing it away. Damn brat was making him late for the Ceremony. Mi-ra narrowed her eyes, sight slightly hazy.

It was time to finish this.

The blonde man charged forward, with the same cocky grin, the same bloodthirsty eyes, the same stained sword, the same regenerating threads healing him while she slowly bled to her end.

Somehow the thought does not really bother her. Not much, anyway.

She leaned to the side, dodging the blow, but Drake was two steps ahead of her. He quickly changed his hand, punching her in her most vulnerable spot, her open stomach. She vomited out blood, dropping to her knees, but not before Drake noticed the thin sheet of blood trickling from along shallow, stinging cut on his neck. Mi-ra willed herself to stand up, hands in a tense stance before landing another cut across his chest and all the way up the his neck. Drake choked on his blood, her amber eyes boring into his own with a look he knew too much. Blood lust. A feral grin spread across his face, but before he could even muster an insult, she smacked her palm flat against his open neck and delivered pressure strong enough to make him fly backwards.

Mi-ra panted. Two attacks. It was enough to make black spots appear in her vision. Drake groaned somewhere where he landed, but wasn't getting up. Mi-ra knew that, she sent enough vibrations directly to his throat for him to be stuck in a state of paralysis for quite a while. She wheezed, blood trickling down her chin.

"O-Oi...!" She ignored the blonde man's calls to her; the jeers, the taunts of cowardice. If retreating to live for another day, to see her family's smiles one more time, was cowardice, then so be it. Blood trailed as she walked pass him, staining everywhere she walked. It was strange. She should be bleeding but not this much...

"Did you really think it would work?" Mi-ra flew to the wall, her back receiving the worst of the hit as she slumped to the ground. More crimson liquid seeped through her clothes, completely drenching her in the rancid, metallic smell. Drake snorted at her figure lying on the ground. He raised his sword, pushing it into the kid's chest. She gagged, spurting out blood from her mouth as her back arched at the blow. Then, as he expected, she fell back, eyes closed and body limp.

* * *

"...In other news, owner of the electronics company Dae-Sung, Yu Deuk-Chun, has been found murdered in his own home, dying due to blood loss via several giant stab wounds in his torso. Both his daughter and niece are missing. Police requests the public's help in finding these two girls," the screen then showed two photos of the girls, side by side. And underneath them were their names and ages that confirmed Jin Mo-ri's fears:

_Yu Su-mi (15)_

_Yu Mi-ra (17)_

"If spotted please contact; 010-4851-9834..."

* * *

___**Author's Notes:**_

___**Please do not contact that number. Someone might really be using that number in real life.**_

___**(Seriously.)  
And that's the end of the chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next.  
**_**And I'm still contemplating whether or not to post more GOH stories. Hmm...**

Keywords:

GOH fanfic

god of highschool fanfiction

the god of high school fanfic


End file.
